


either he's dead or my watch has stopped

by mywaterloo



Series: “but the only ones for me are the ones that shouldn't be” [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Grantaire-centric, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywaterloo/pseuds/mywaterloo
Summary: “Du reste, ce sceptique avait un fanatisme. Ce fanatisme n'était ni une idée, ni un dogme, ni un art, ni une science ; c'était un homme, Enjolras.”Grantaire rêve de révolution, Enjolras est l'émeute à bout portant.





	either he's dead or my watch has stopped

**Author's Note:**

> pour daphné,
> 
> j'ai essayé de transposer l'histoire au moment de la seconde guerre mondiale où les amis de l'abc deviennent un groupe de résistance, mais les parallèles ne sont pas tout à fait exacts (différence de classe sociale, d'origines) et la trame n'est pas la même que le canon
> 
> il s'agit plus d'une étude du personnage de grantaire qu'autre chose
> 
> (surf curse; hour of the wolf)

  
Il est dix-huit heures trente-sept à l'horloge, neuf mois et deux jours dans le ventre de Lucrèce, trois cent mille ans chez l'homme, quelques millions de décennies autour du globe, environ l'infini depuis que le début a émergé du chaos, et Grantaire naît.

Les cris arrivent assez vite. Puis les pleurs, irrémédiablement — Gilliatt n'en tient pas compte. La gêne fait partie du lot. Et quel lot : dans quelques années, l'enfant lui rapportera gros, il en est persuadé.

Déjà, il s'imagine le pavaner dans les cercles les plus prisés de la France. Il voit à la une de tous les journaux son portrait (le visage droit, ferme), dont les meilleurs traits rappelleraient les siens. Il le voit duc, prince, empereur. Surtout, il _se_ voit _lui_, rire à la face de ceux qui l'ont méprisé, et, posant une main sur l'épaule de celui qui aura ravivé la gloire qui lui a été arrachée, il s'entend déclamer, _c'est moi qui lui ai tout appris_.

Alors, quand la sage-femme lui tend le nouveau né et que ce dernier agite ses mains — des rangées de muscles déjà prêts à serrer les poings et frapper à la figure des médisants, il lui dénie la tendresse du Père. Ce qu'il faut à cet enfant, c'est un mentor. Quelqu'un pour lui apprendre à compter, recompter. Être sûr qu'il saura ce qui lui est dû, qu'il ne se fera pas rouler.

Gilliatt ne dit pas que ce qui le retient, surtout, ce qui le retient de prendre son fils dans les bras, c'est la peur. C'est trop terrible, d'être Père. Ça vous affuble d'une nouvelle identité dont vous ne savez que faire, déjà que vous peinez à redorer la vôtre, ça vous propulse à un rang qui vous dépasse. Pire, ça vous arrache de vous-même, et ça vous annihile, et ça vous jette dans une communauté qui doit s'élever d'une seule voix, une voix qui doit clamer “Je t'aimerai toujours” en même temps que “Tu ne tueras point.”

C'est pourquoi, au lieu de caresser l'enfant, Gilliatt inspecte ses poignets. Juge s'ils sont bons à porter des montres. Les montres sont importantes. Elles permettent de ne pas perdre son temps. Ils n'en ont que trop peu, et il sait que l'air de l'intelligentsia parisienne grappille autant de minutes que de sous de la poche de ceux qui ne font pas attention.

Il est soulagé de constater que les poignets sont tout à fait adéquats ; francs, et délicats.

Il se fait tard, Gilliatt a pris sa décision. Grantaire sera le prochain maître du temps.

  
_deux heures_

  
Contrairement à ce qu'il laisse entendre — dans la morgue qui rampe contre les échos de sa voix, ses yeux dardés vers le ciel avec dédain, Grantaire ne se plaît pas à être sceptique. Il n'a simplement pas le choix.

Au manoir, les apparences se confondent avec la réalité. Ça colle si près du corps qu'il est devenu bien difficile de se défaire du déguisement qu'on a revêtu pour la soirée. On préfère jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout. C'est plus rassurant.

Ainsi, la mère se rêve comédienne et pleurniche ses amants passés. Le père, plus grotesque, s'endette au jeu. Enfin la sœur ; affectant les élans dramatiques maternels, elle change de masque sitôt qu'il perd de son éclat.

Alors Grantaire est sceptique. Parce qu'il ne veut pas sombrer dans cette même folie amère. Il veut voir les choses telles qu'elles sont, telles qu'elles sont _vraiment_, quitte à perdre sa raison de vivre. Mais sa raison, jamais. 

Grantaire est sceptique, parce que c'est le seul moyen de réguler les horloges de la maison.

  
_cinq heures_

  
Courfeyrac a dit qu'il n'y aura pas de guerre. Grantaire pense qu'il n'y aura pas de fin heureuse. Son naturel cynique y est certes pour beaucoup, mais il ne faut pas négliger les faits. La présence allemande ne cesse de gonfler dans le ventre de la France. Les bottes des soldats amènent avec elles l'odeur de la merde.

Au manoir, on ne s'inquiète pas. La famille est bien entourée, et, malgré un nom quelque peu entaché, ils restent liés aux plus hautes sphères de la société. Et puis, ils ont déjà survécu à une guerre, alors, une de plus, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Du haut de leur piédestal, ils lèvent le nez au purin.

Seulement, la vie ne se soucie pas des titres de noblesse. Une minute, et elle balaye les billets sagement déposés à la banque. Une autre, et voilà que s'envolent le château près de la Sarre, les tableaux de collection, l'argenterie.

Dernière minute — le monde se fige en eux, autour d'eux.

  
_sept heures_

  
L'amitié est une pierre mal taillée — trop vite, elle se délite. Prouvaire s'engage dans la 1re armée, Joly part pour l'Angleterre. Soi-disant pour combattre dans les airs, Grantaire n'en sait trop rien. Lui reste à Paris. Mais il ne s'enrôle pas. Pas qu'il soit pacifiste ou quoi. Il a lu Marx, Engels, les poèmes de Heine et Eluard. Et il a compris qu'il y avait une différence fondamentale entre faire front et y aller ; la seconde expression est une marche immuable vers la mort, où chaque pas essuie l'empreinte d'un cadavre. Du reste, il trouve de la noblesse à ceux qui refusent la gloire mortifère.

Il quitte le domicile familial. Il ne supporte plus de voir ses parents ramper aux pieds des Allemands. Il emménage à Saint-Eustache, dans un petit appartement où l'eau est froide et le matelas dur.

Il ne parle pas à ses voisins. S'enferme dans sa chambre. Il rédige des pamphlets, des tracts. Il sait qu'il ne les enverra jamais. Trop peur de se faire épingler.

Grantaire n'est pas différent du reste de sa famille ; lui aussi se rêve à être un autre. 

  
_neuf heures_

  
Il marche. Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps. Ne sait pas vers où. Mais il peut marcher, alors il marche. Il sait qu'il n'en aura pas toujours le privilège. D'autres déjà ont perdu ce droit.

La ville est devenue une Babylone esquintée. Mille langues s'emmêlent et se défont au passage des trains qui apportent et emportent dans chaque wagon leur lot de prisonniers. Paris est un monstre géant. Elle se gave des faibles, et quand elle en a trop dévoré, quand son ventre est au bord de l'implosion, elle les recrache plus loin et les laisse s'entasser dans des camps puants.

Et Grantaire marche.

Chaque enjambée est un grief ; un pied de nez aux dalles rougeoyantes.

Il sifflote, n'entend presque pas les coups de feu qui retentissent dans la rue adjacente. Mais il voit le garçon au bout de la ruelle — qui cavale, se tourne vers lui, s'engouffre à son tour.

Grantaire ne réfléchit pas. Il lui prend le poignet et le colle contre la paroi. Ses doigts sont enduits de cambouis, presque noirs. Un saboteur. (Grantaire lui couvre la bouche.)

A l'orée de la rue, un soldat passe. Grantaire se crispe contre le corps battant.

Il y a le dos du fugitif, souple, docile, et il y a son buste à lui, qui épouse les muscles anguleux à chacune de ses respirations. Il les veut amples, mesurées. Il compte les secondes entre chaque prise d'air.

Le soldat dépasse la rue. Aussitôt, un autre s'avance. Grantaire pousse le garçon derrière des barils, le force à s'accroupir. 

L'homme qui vient est français. Il a les armes du pays et le fusil encore tout fumant.

“As-tu vu un traître à la nation ?” lui demande-t-il, une fois à sa hauteur.

_Oui, juste devant moi,_ a envie de répondre Grantaire. Mais il se contente de nier.

Salut militaire. Rompez.

L'homme parti, Grantaire dégage les barils et se baisse vers le garçon. Il pose une main sur sa poitrine. Son cœur crépite impatiemment.

  
_dix heures_

  
Ce doit être les yeux, au début. Deux globes saillants, les iris qui fondent sur tout ce qu'ils embrassent dans un émerveillement de premier jour. Et la manière dont il le remercie, claire, sans fissure, laissant penser qu'on pourrait à nouveau bâtir le monde par de simples promesses quand tout s'écroule autour d'eux.

Grantaire l'a emmené chez lui. A bandé ses plaies. Le garçon regarde ses pansements à travers le miroir.

“Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis encore vivant,” murmure-t-il, l'accent trahissant une inflexion polonaise.

Un soupir consume la pièce, et Grantaire laisse courir son regard sur les cicatrices. La peau blême, les plis autour de sa nuque. Il ne connaît rien de lui. Il ignore pourquoi il s'est engagé dans la résistance, comment il s'est retrouvé dans cette situation. Mais il sait une chose : il n'a rien à faire là. Quelque chose dans la pureté des gestes qui s'allie mal avec le sang.

“C'est donc un signe,” tente-t-il.

“Je le crois.”

Et Grantaire dit, “Tu peux encore te sauver,”

en même temps que l'autre ajoute,  
“Je dois continuer.”

(Quoi ?)

  
_onze heures_

  
Le garçon s'appelle Enjolras. Il le lui révèle le jour suivant, aérien, heureux. Avec la même légèreté, il lui demande de rejoindre son groupe de résistance. Et Grantaire accepte.

_treize heures_

  
Il s'en tient aux tracts. Rédige, placarde, distribue. Si les autres pensent qu'il n'est d'aucune utilité, ils ne le disent pas. 

Parfois, il assiste à des réunions. Elles se tiennent toujours dans des cafés obscurs, au milieu de la nuit. Là, ils s'assoient en ronde et parlent de leurs projets. Entre eux, ils s'appellent les Amis de l'ABC. Ils sont vingt. Ils ont entre onze et trente ans.

Grantaire ne supporte pas que ce soit à eux de se battre. A eux de risquer leur vie, quand les plus vieux — eux qui se sont repus de leur sueur — laissent le pays à la dérive après l'avoir asséché jusqu'à la moelle.

Mais il ne peut pas protester ; seulement suivre la machine infernale dans laquelle il s'est engagé.

  
_quatorze heures_

  
Ça ne dure jamais très longtemps. Trois minutes. Quatre tout au plus, si le visage est caché. 

C'est un besoin naturel. Nécessaire. “Si on ne le fait pas, on devient des bêtes. On a besoin d'être comblé.” C'est Bossuet qui le lui a glissé, un jour, avant de le faire entrer par une porte dérobée.

Pourtant, il a beau étreindre le corps, presser le buste brûlant de la jeune fille contre le sien si froid depuis le temps, il a beau vouloir unir leur être, rien n'y fait, il y a toujours ce manque — cette absence ; chaque baiser ouvre une gerçure à la lisière de sa peau.

Il refuse d'avouer que le problème vient de lui. Du plus profond de sa chair. Il trouve d'autres excuses, d'autres prétextes. Le drap qui écorche la peau rêche. L'aspect miteux du lieu. Ça frêne les pulsions, ce genre d'endroit. Ça les tue.

Trop lent, trop faible, il finit par lâcher prise ; oublie, l'espace d'un instant, la résistance la mort le temps.

Les écorchures ne tardent pas à revenir.

  
_quinze heures_

  
Il ne se sent pas à sa place. Il court d'un bout à l'autre de la ville, fait ce qu'on lui demande. Mais il lui manque quelque chose. Une force invisible.

Il peut la palper chez les autres résistants. Il la voit dans leurs yeux qui reflètent des horizons qu'ils ne verront probablement jamais. Il la lit sur leur front creusé par la bravoure ; ils refusent la liberté conditionnelle et seraient prêts à mettre la ville en feu pour qu'elle renaisse de ses cendres.

Grantaire ne veut pas être un martyr. Il n'a pas cette force-là.

Mais il y a le sourire d'Enjolras, et la manière dont il le touche, et sa voix qui chante,

“Tu es mon meilleur atout,”

et toutes les pendules se détraquent en même temps.

  
_dix-sept heures_

  
La fumée de leur cigarette s'emmêle, flotte dans ces secondes qu'ils volent à la résistance. Enjolras a la tête penchée en arrière. Grantaire voudrait passer ses mains dans ses boucles dorées. Que la dorure lui reste aux mains pour qu'il garde un peu de lui.

Il esquisse un geste, s'arrête au dernier moment. L'idée à présent le rebute. Il ne faut pas mélanger le sacré à la poudre des balles.

A la place, il le prend dans ses bras. Le serre contre lui, fort, et vrai. Il n'en peut plus de ce visage qui a vingt ans et de ce sourire qui en a mille.

Son père rirait de le voir si faible.

  
_dix-huit heures_

  
Enjolras tente de l'embrasser mais il s'écarte.

“Il n'y aura donc rien pour de la romance ?” demande le Polonais.

C'est dit dans un français incorrect, les consonnes se liquéfient et les voyelles traînent dans l'arrière de la gorge. Pourtant, Grantaire comprend, et ça lui arrache le cœur.

“_Rien_ n'a pas de sens,” est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire. Puis, plus cruellement peut-être, “N'as-tu pas une maîtresse ?”

Il répète ce mot qu'il a entendu, ce mot qu'on chuchote entre les murs de la résistance. Une question de désespéré, poussée par l'urgence, la vue des derniers grains de sable qui s'écoulent dans l'ampoule de verre.

Enjolras le dévisage. Puis éclate d'un rire franc.

“Patria ? Bien sûr, c'est toute ma vie.” Il s'étire, écrase la cigarette sous sa semelle. “Mais bon, elle manque de forme. Enfin, si tu ne veux pas…”

Grantaire continue à fumer. Il ne dit pas que le problème ne vient pas de là.

Le problème est que, _justement_ — il le veut et se déteste pour ça. Il abhorre ses mains fébriles qui s'affolent au moindre toucher, ses dents qui mordent les lèvres dans l'attente d'un mot. Exècre sa sueur prête à partir en guerre et à mourir pour un simple regard.

Le problème est que la question est stupide.

Personne n'accepterait de mourir pour son pays s'il n'y aimait pas au moins quelqu'un.

  
_vingt heures_

  
Un jour, il reçoit une lettre de Courfeyrac, qui raconte que Joly est devenu un aviateur hors pair. Grantaire en rit pendant une journée.

  
_vingt-et-une heures_

  
C'est un détail. Mais toutes les erreurs ne viennent-elles pas de là ? De ces minuscules détails. Un pas de côté, une balle en moins dans le revolver — ce sont eux, ces insignifiants petits fragments oubliés, qui attrapent par la gorge et tordent le cou.

Une seconde de trop, et Grantaire se fait surprendre.

On l'attrape ; on l'emprisonne. 

Peut-être qu'il aurait dû regarder sa montre.

  
_vingt-deux heures_

  
Dans sa cellule, les aiguilles tournent en rond. Chaque seconde se cogne contre les parois humides comme un ersatz de détonation. 

Il n'a pas de visite. Juste une main qui pousse une assiette, une fois par jour. Personne pour lui annoncer son sort. Cela dit, il n'en a pas besoin ; l'issue était dessinée depuis longtemps.

Elle s'était étirée d'un bout à l'autre des lèvres d'un garçon.

  
_vingt-trois heures_

_  
_Parfois, quand il s'ennuie, il imagine sa sœur le gronder. Elle ferait le tour de la cellule, lorgnerait d'un œil sévère les crevasses du sol et lui dirait, “Allons, Grantaire, ce n'est pas bien sérieux.”

Elle monterait à la fenêtre, étirerait les barreaux. Elle lui ferait signe de le suivre et il ne l'écouterait pas.

Rien ne reste, la solitude est un flambeau que jamais il ne dépose.

_minuit_

_  
_ _“Permets-tu ?”_

Grantaire ne sait pas pourquoi, à ce moment précis, il repense à cette question d'Enjolras. Innocente, farouche, elle s'est immiscée dans son esprit et luit désormais à travers le foulard qui couvre ses yeux. Un peu comme Enjolras lui-même, finalement ; il est entré dans sa vie dans un silence étouffé et tous ses pores désormais expirent son parfum.

Donc Grantaire repense à cette question. Il repense au crayon d'Enjolras, à son visage qui s'est illuminé quand Grantaire a accepté. Au soleil qu'il a aussitôt tracé sur le cadran de sa montre sans jamais l'expliquer.

Ce soir, le ciel est mutilé par d'aveuglants parhélies. Il y a des trous partout. Dans les plaies qui irrémédiablement béent, dans l'absurde qui pèse sur ses paupières. Le monde craque lorsque Grantaire entend l'ordre de mettre le fusil en joue. Il ne voit rien mais quand même il ferme les yeux —

il inspire, sent maintenant les cordes qui enserrent ses poignets

et les rayons du soleil qui les percent, les percent, les percent toujours

Il est minuit sur sa montre et l'aube dans son cœur quand les armes s'ébrouent.

**Author's Note:**

> yayy !!!
> 
> en vrai je voulais pas d'un truc mélodramatique ouin ouin donc jsp,,
> 
> le titre vient d'une chanson d'onsind; “we know marley died a rich but lonely man and yet, it's a very simple lesson we keep learning to forget, a dickensian analogy spun out into a song, melancholia and marxism, this must be where i belong. i'm just another lonesome fool, with revolution on the brain, but i'd bomb the royal bank if it'd blow the clouds away — enjoy those moments in the sun”


End file.
